


Woman King

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [8]
Category: The Assets (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra, Louisa, and Jeanne vs Ames<br/>(fanvid for the 2014 miniseries 'The Assets')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman King

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Iron & Wine


End file.
